infinitysrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai Reaves
Mordecai Reaves (played by WritingBookworm) is a main character in Infinity's Row. Introduced in Renaissance as a minor and seemingly insignificant character, it quickly became apparent in Iron Maiden that he held importance, and was ultimately revealed to be an aerokinetic assassin known as the Reaper, meeting his end at the hands of Gentry Yate before being revived by Angelina Fausse. He has been a major antagonist ever since. Biography Pre-RPG Mordecai Reaves was born to Landon and Kendra Reaves on Phaet 13th, a few years before his younger sister, Natasha. Despite the dramatic family legacy, his childhood was normal, and relatively happy. He formed a close bond with Natasha and became extremely protective of her. The first fourteen years of his life were good ones. Then came a terrible night, right on New Year's Eve. Mordecai got into a huge fight with his parents, and in the fight he got so heated and angry that he ended up losing control and unlocking an aerokinetic ability never seen before in N'al Ren. His aerokinesis was very powerful, and of course Mordecai had absolutely no control over it, and so he ended up killing both of his parents right in front of Natasha's eyes. Suddenly orphans, Mordecai let the authorities take Natasha to a different family, since he was a living time bomb and could hurt her at any moment. He gave Natasha a very important promise -- that once he gained control of his powers, he would come back for her, and then they would be a family once more. To this day, that was the last time he ever saw Natasha. To get stronger, and achieve more discipline, he joined Runite's Row's 113th Squad alongside Nora Carstairs, even though he had no experience in battle. Miraculously, he got in. However, his lack of experience was very apparent very quickly, and Mordecai became somewhat of a load to the team. In the meantime, he saw how revered Nora was. Nora was one of the most prodigious Row recruits in history, and it showed. Through acts of heroism, Nora became extremely famous and well-respected, and was even given the moniker 'The Shieldmaiden of N'al Ren'. Mordecai became envious of that. His priorities began to change a bit -- in addition to gaining control of his powers and making himself safe for Natasha, he wanted to have a taste of the glory. He didn't want to be just some average passerby no one would bother to recall. He wanted to be remembered. Someone helped him with that. One night, about a year of being in the Row, Mordecai once again lost violent control of his powers on a mission, after seeing Nora get hurt. He was separated from his sword, and, in the heat of the moment, reached for a nearby scythe. While he always had trouble with the sword, he was basically a demon with the scythe, and it was very easy for him to rip apart his opponents in a terrifying show of wrath. With the scythe and his powers, he was frightening, and ended up killing all of the criminals the squad had been assigned to dispatch. Once the fighting was over, Mordecai slowly realized what he had done, and sank to his knees in guilt and despair. But unbeknownst to him, someone had been watching from the shadows all that time. That someone, a man with silver hair, approached him. He introduced himself as Silverbane. Silverbane saw a lot of potential in Mordecai. He offered to take the broken Mordecai in as his apprentice, to help train him and gain control over his abilities. In exchange, Mordecai would assist him with his 'peacekeeping' pursuits, which were becoming increasingly shadier and more violent. Despite this, Mordecai eagerly accepted the offer. Mordecai quickly grew under Silverbane's tutelage. Silverbane taught him how to channel his wrath, how to wield a scythe, and how to control his aerokinesis. To Runite's Row, Mordecai still used a sword and didn't give much hint of his growing abilities -- he wanted to see the look on their faces when he demonstrated his powers all at once. It was also in those years that Mordecai became colder, crueler. His once genuinely friendly personality gradually began to become a facade. His duties for Silverbane began, and when he wasn't with the Row, Mordecai began assassinating people under orders from Silverbane. Yet still, Mordecai never took pleasure in killing, and would only accept jobs of assassinating others that he knew were morally corrupt. When Mordecai turned eighteen, he finally felt he had gained enough control over his powers that he was safe for Natasha to be around. Overjoyed to finally reunite with his sister, Mordecai traveled to her foster family and eagerly came into the house . . . only to find that Natasha was not there. Her foster family claimed Natasha was dead. They wouldn't give any details about it, and it was easy for Mordecai to see straight through their lies. He quickly realized that Natasha's foster parents were cruel, and that they'd been viciously abusing her for all of those years. He became enraged and demanded to know what they had done with Natasha. They refused to reveal anything. All they said? That his sister was a demon. The following, Mordecai visited them again, this time wearing a dark hood and with a scythe in hand. Natasha's foster parents were found dead afterwards. That night marked the first time Mordecai gladly slaughtered another human being. Mordecai only got worse from there. If he had been a bit morally ambiguous before, then he became completely black. More often than not, he enjoyed watching others suffer before he killed them, and his reputation as the black-hooded Reaper became a feared one. His determination grew at the same time as his hate and cruelty; his determination to reunite with his younger sister. While on assignments from the Row and on Silverbane, he took it upon himself to look for Natasha in every bit of his spare time, and would chase any inkling of a lead he could find before it ultimately turned out to be for nothing. Finding Natasha was one of his goals. Being remembered was another one. This reached insane levels when he considered his family legacy -- the one pertaining to the swords and Genesis. Mordecai took that legend and twisted it. He manipulated the manipulator when he told Silverbane that Genesis was a tool that would alter the brain chemistry of N'al Renians so that their free will would be removed, and therefore peace would be bestowed upon the land. In actuality, Mordecai wanted Silverbane to be the one to activate it so he would take the fall for N'al Ren's destruction, while Mordecai would rise to the challenge of leading the people back into order. If everything went well, he would ultimately go down as a hero -- he would be remembered. Infinity's Row: Renaissance TBA Infinity's Row: Iron Maiden TBA Infinity's Row: Runite's Return TBA Infinity's Row: Awakening TBA Personality At first, Mordecai was a friendly individual with an easygoing attitude and a kind demeanor. He was charitable and always willing to lend a hand to those in need. He took responsibility for his actions, which could make him noble, but he could also take too much responsibility, something that alluded toward self-depreciation. He respected a lot of the Row's members. Mordecai strove to make a difference in the world, and to be someday viewed as a hero. Nowadays, however, only the very last part is true. To many, this is what he'll still seem like. While, yes, he is vicious, merciless, cruel, and quite possibly insane, he will not initially appear that way. Instead of outright trying to kill or torture them at first sight, he will befriend them. He will find out their hopes, dreams, and fears through wielding an air of compassion. They will trust him. And then, once they have, Mordecai will turn on them without a second thought. And then he will tear them apart, piece by piece by piece. His third layer -- underneath the first good-boy layer and the second psychopathic layer -- is one that is raw and emotional. While he's strategic, he's always acting on his emotions at the end of the day, which can either make him extremely loving, or extremely volatile. It's the latter about 95% of the time. He is angered easily, and his wrath can make him throw caution to the wind and act completely on his accord. Myers-Briggs Type: ENTP (Extroverted iNtuition Thinking Perceiving) Notable Relationships TBA Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses TBA Trivia * Mordecai's theme is Guren no Yumiya. * Mordecai's birthday is Phaeat 13th. While most of WritingBookworm's characters have random birthdays, Mordecai's was not at all coincidential. 13 was chosen specifically because it is traditionally an 'unlucky' number, and Phaeat fit him completely given that the traditional Phaeat horoscope is described as this: People born on this month have the astronomical sign of Phaes, a clever and charming spirit that is said to control the gales, or the winds. Much like Ereds, Phaes have the ability to love unconditionally, but in a much different way. They are no fools, and are usually the tricksters rather than the ones tricked. They are also quick-witted and don’t allow others to walk all over them. As well as this, they have a potentially seductive/manipulative side. Given that description, WritingBookworm thought it was absolutely perfect. * The real-world equivalent of Mordecai's birthday would make him an Aries. He shares this horoscope with Gentry Yate. * Mordecai's name, like his birthday, was also deliberately chosen. The first name 'Mordecai' was chosen because the name could be easily convincing as a name for both a bad guy (since it just sounds like a bad guy name) and a good guy (as a reference to the Biblical Mordecai). The last name 'Reaves' was chosen because it sounded similar to his moniker, the Reaper. * The ending line of the post of his and Nora's Row initiation, "The first and the last," has a double meaning. The literal meaning of the line was that Nora was the first in her squad to be chosen for the Row, and Mordecai was the last one. The other, more morbid meaning of that line is that Nora was the first pre-Squad 121 Row member to be seen dying in the RPG series, and Mordecai was the last pre-Squad 121 member to die. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Runite's Row Category:Series One